Inoue Hikaru
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Mie, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop|Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She joined on May 5, 2013 alongside five other girls at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. Biography Early Life Inoue Hikaru was born on August 31, 2000 in Mie, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2013 On May 5, Inoue was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio and Mashiro Kana at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On June 8 and 15, Inoue participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) *'Nickname:' Hikarun (ひかるん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Mie, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 155.6cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' Shark fin *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Hatsukoi Cider", "♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Trivia *She and Tanaka Karen are the first Hello! Project members to be from Mie prefecture. *Miyazaki Yuka says Inoue looks like an adult, and her smile is cute. *Her favorite day of the week is Monday. *She believes in Santa Claus. *She wants to sing "Hatsukoi Cider" by Buono!. *She has the same last name as NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei member Inoue Reon. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Inaba Manaka. Of course because they're generation-mates, but also because Manaka's singing and dancing both stand out among all the KSS. She has a lot of cuteness and is idol-ish, which Hikarun doesn't think she has much of. *Tsunku's lyrics resonated with her and so she wanted to become a part of the Hello! Project. *The rhythm is most difficult for her. She can't get the hang of it and perform the details well, so that's where she has to work hardest to improve. Even when she gets the song down and thinks she's memorized it, once she starts dancing, she forgets it. During the rehearsal, she stopped singing halfway through. *Hello! Project is very strict. The teachers get angry a lot and she has a difficult time preparing for everything, but it's so much fun and makes her happy to perform at Nama Tamago and see people supporting her, so she wants to continue her activities in the program. *She really admires Tsugunaga Momoko. Earlier at a play, she saw her singing and she looked so cool that Hikaru started crying. Her admiration for her and desire to be like her makes her want to put forth more effort into singing and dancing and hopefully debut someday. *She doesn't know if she can debut soon, but in the future she'd like to debut in any way possible, be it in a new unit or Morning Musume or anything else. *Tsunku's comments: " I want to teach you more strength in dancing. I definitely want you to work on smaller muscle movements to get the rhythm down. Singing is on the next floor up. Start with the rhythm first. '' " See Also *Inoue Hikaru Gallery External Links *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (June 2013) Category:Blood type B Category:2013 additions Category:Article stubs Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:August Births Category:2000 births Category:Members from Mie Category:Virgo Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In